Banished
by StinkyRodent
Summary: I used to be great. I had a life. Then I trusted him, and now I have nothing. I have to prove my innocence and loyalty before it's too late...but how? COMPLETED!
1. My Life Before

Once upon a time, I was somebody. Once upon a time, I had a home. I had family, friends and a gleaming future waiting for me. Once upon a time, I had a life.

Now I have nothing.

I am Iceclaw – banished Thunderclan Warrior.

I am – _was – _the best cat. I'm not boasting, just stating a fact. I was a good tracker, a decent hunter, a fierce fighter, and I honor the warrior code. There was just one problem with me. I was too trusting. That single flaw led me to become what I am now. An outcast. Shunned by the world. Even the Twolegs point at me and edge away. I pretend not to care. But I can't pretend forever.

I trusted a cat. Thistlestorm was a treacherous, devious cat. He was cunning, but I was the only one who could see him as he really was in the end. He charmed everyone with his polite, caring façade. When I was a mere kit, I thought he was the perfect cat, just like everyone else. After I became an apprentice, I idolized Thistlestorm even more. He was smart, sleek, and I thought he was a gift from Starclan. So when Rainstar didn't choose him as the new deputy, we were all shocked. Instead, she chose…me.


	2. Thistestorm's Cry

I was a warrior by then. I would talk more about my apprenticeship. I could, in fact, talk all day about it. But I don't have a day to tell my story, so I'm afraid all I can say about my childhood is that I was a healthy, precocious young cat who was sometimes too smart for my own good. I wasn't considered particularly special or different at the time. I was just a normal warrior. After Rainstar chose me as the new deputy, other cats started noticing me more. I was no longer Iceclaw, ordinary warrior. I was _the_ Iceclaw, deputy of Thunderclan! Thistlethorn congratulated me, and I basked in my hero's praise. I had no way of knowing what was going through the dark cat's mind.

I remember as clearly as if it were yesterday. I remember…

"Shadowclan is attacking!" Thistlestorm raced towards me, yowling. My eyes widening, I spun to face him as he skidded to a stop, panting heavily. "Longear, Ashpelt, and Swiftfoot are already fighting. You and I can face them, and that should be enough." He hesitated, then added, "Rainstar doesn't need to come." Our eyes met briefly and I knew what he meant: Rainstar was on her last life. Being our medicine cat's mate, it wasn't surprising that Thistlestorm knew this. I nodded, secretly proud to have a chance to be fighting alongside this noble warrior, and we raced off to face Shadowclan.


	3. The Battle

Sure enough, when I got there, Shadowclan cats were already running towards the camp. I spun to Thistlestorm. "Where are they? Longear, Ashpelt, and Swiftfoot? You said they were here!" I blinked. "Thistlestorm!" He was nowhere in sight! Shadowclan was catching up with me, getting closer and closer to Thunderclan camp. My eyes widened as I realized that I couldn't fight these cats off myself. The best I could do was to run to camp ahead of them and hope to warn everyone. Leaping to my paws, I fled to my home.

I could hear the pounding of my enemies' paws behind me as I bounded forward. These cats were faster than I thought, and many were older and stronger. I desperately prayed to Starclan to save me, to save my clan. I finally burst into the clearing, where I screeched to a stop. The whole clan was already there! Wild thought streamed through my head as I stared at the bristling warriors in front of me, teeth bared and claws out. The Shadowclan cats stopped behind me, snarling, as Thistlestorm appeared with Rainstar. My blood froze as I heard my leader yowl, "Attack!"

All around me, the battle raged. I fought the Shadowclan cats fiercely, eager for revenge, when I felt teeth in my scruff. I whirled around, ready to kill, but I stopped in mid-snarl. In front of me was my old denmate, Nightfur. His black pelt was standing on end, his eyes full of anger and hurt. "You! How could you?" he spat. I nearly choked. "What do you mean _me_? _You _attacked me! Your own denmate!" He laughed bitterly. "Don't pretend you don't know what I mean. You betrayed us! You led Shadowclan here! You're a _traitor!_" I froze with horror as I spotted Thistlestorm behind Nightfur, his eyes dark with savage triumph.


	4. My Plead

I was jerked out of my brief trance of disbelief as Nightfur growled and launched himself at me. "I should kill you!" he spat at me as he held me down. Throwing a swift glance around, I realized that Thistlestorm-may Starclan punish him! – was gone. I gazed fearfully at my former friend as I made no move to escape. After all, I wouldn't be able to bring myself to harm him even if I broke loose. "Listen to me, Nightfur! It's not me, it's Thistlestorm you should be attacking! He framed me! You know me; you know I'm loyal to Thunderclan!" For a moment, he hesitated as I held my breath anxiously. Just when I thought he was going to get off, his face hardened and he clawed me mightily. "No! I watched you with my own eyes, watched you run into camp leading Shadowclan! Then you try to blame it on Thistlestorm; how low can you sink?" Blood trickled down my face as I yowled with pain, my fur spiky with dried blood.

I faintly heard the sounds of the battle fading as the remaining Shadowclan cats fled into the forest. Normally, I would be proud of how well my clan fought if I weren't thinking of how I might soon face their fury. I smelled Rainstar prowling over and a flicker of hope washed through me. Rainstar would believe me! I was her deputy, she would never put up with this! "Get off him, Nightfur." I sighed with relief as I heard her icy tone. She was addressing Nightfur, so she couldn't be using that voice on _me_…right?


	5. Banished!

AN: Hey peeps! Yea, that was kinda weird. SO! Haven't updated in a while, and all my chapters were pretty short. I'll make them longer, I promise. I'm sad, though. Few reviews…but I can't really expect much with so little chapters. Well, enjoy and review, bye

She looked down on me, her eyes cold. I swallowed as her eyes swept over my battered body. "Rainstar…" I started anxiously. I had to warn her about Thistlestorm before it was too late! Her head swung around, her amber eyes locking with mine. I took a step back. I had never seen her so angry. "You dare! How can you even _dare_ to look at me without shame after what you've done?" I blinked. What _I'd _done? I was about to protest when she spat, "I made you Thunderclan's deputy, and this is what I get in return? A treacherous cat plotting to destroy his own clan? Don't!" she hissed furiously as I opened my mouth. "Don't even try to protest! I was there, warned by Thistlestorm, standing beside my Clan! I saw with my own eyes, you leading a whole pack of Shadowclan cats! As a traitor, you're banished from Thunderclan!" A deep, rolling silence followed her words as I gaped in shock.

My gaze moved over each cat in my Clan, all standing in a line behind their leader. It was so strange, seeing cats I'd shared tongues with now glaring and obviously trying to resist clawing me to bits. Rainstar's last words were still echoing in my head. _Traitor…treacherous cat…destroy…BANISHED!_ My eyes opened wide as, for the first time, I realized the full implications of her declaration. I stepped back again, horrified. "No, Rainstar! You can't mean that! I'm your deputy, I'm loyal, it's Thistlestorm who framed me!" But even as I spoke, I could tell it was useless. Her eyes were burning coals, her tail lashing back and forth agitatedly. There wasn't a single ounce of mercy on her face.

"Leave. Now." I winced at her harsh words. "If we see you in Thunderclan territory after nightfall, we shall have the right to cut you down where you stand. GO!" she roared. Stunned, I tried to meet her eyes, but she had carefully cast all emotion but anger from her expression, as she had learned to do as a Clan leader. My mind felt as if it couldn't possibly absorb what Rainstar was saying, and though I kept listening to her, I didn't take in anything. I was numb. Banished? Impossible! I was deputy, I was innocent! My blank stare flickered over to Thistlestorm, who was standing with the other cats, smirking smugly. My heart skipped a beat as we glared at each other. He was guilty, he was the traitor! I couldn't believe I was about to get kicked out because of _him._ My paws felt rooted to the spot as I stared, and only when Nightfur leapt forward and tried to bite me, did I whirl around and flee from the only place I felt safe in the world.

That night, I slunk into Barley's place. He was a loner that didn't take sides, and he knew me personally from before. Surely he wouldn't mind sharing the barn for a night or two. Just as I jumped down lightly, he landed in front of me, eyes narrowed. "You tried to attack your own clan." It wasn't a question, just a statement. I could hear the disgust and barely restrained fury in his voice. I didn't even bother to protest, I knew it would be no good. I just lowered my head and closed my eyes wearily. His voice shook when he spoke again. "Get out." I raised my head in disbelief. He was glaring down determinedly, paws kneading the ground. "Rainstar was my friend. I don't shelter traitors, whatever the clan." He raised his paw high, claws outstretched, and I cringed as I waited for the blow to come. After a moment, he closed his eyes and lowered his paw slowly. I glanced up at him cautiously as he slumped to the ground, hurt and weariness on his face. "Just get out, Iceclaw." He mewed quietly. Dipping my head, I slunk out of the old barn. I don't know how far or how long I padded along, my thoughts were too tired and preoccupied. I finally looked up to see a Twoleg nest in front of me, reeking of kittypets. Letting out a soft snarl of sharp scorn, I collapsed and the world faded in front of my eyes.


	6. Taken In

A.N: You know what? That's it. I'm going to do it this time. For sure. I can do it! I will *take a deep tense breath!* keep writing and updating without breaking off! Woosh. Out comes that breath. But seriously, I'll try. And to all my reviewers so far (which isn't a lot) thanks for your comments! I live on them. As usual, read and review pls!!! Byeeeee!

Unfamiliar noises. Twoleg voices, their clumsy paws smoothing my ruffled fur. I want to spring at them, but my muscles refuse to respond. My eyelids drooped shut. Raw flesh covers my paws where I'd torn claws from my terrified running. Running from my clan. Running from Barley. Running for my life. Yesterday…Thistlestorm! My eyes snapped open as I fully remembered what had happened the day before. Leaping up, I bristled and roared panickedly, all drowsiness gone. My head swivelled around as I tried to take in my surroundings. A moment later, I crouched instinctively, my heart thumping with alarm. Staring at me were five Twolegs! I unsheathed my claws smoothly, ready to shed blood if necessary. Nobody moved. I blinked, confused. Why weren't they attacking? A Twoleg kit inched forward, her paw outstretched. I tensed again immediately, but she kept her hand out. I gazed at her dumbly. What did she want? I also crept closer cautiously, my eyes trained warily on her face. Her small paw hesitantly patted my head and I stiffened for a moment before letting her…_pet _me. She made a happy sound, and cooed to me. I resisted rolling my eyes at that. Seeing water in a strange container placed in front of me, I realized that these strange Twolegs might be trying to help me.

For the next few days, I allowed the Twolegs to care for me. Although I still disliked them, I had to admit I owed a lot to them for healing me. However, I was confused. There was always a thought at the back of my head, nagging at me uncomfortably. I did what I could to block it out; I couldn't bear to think of it. Little did I know that after only a few weeks, I began to get sick of this pampered life. There were no animals to kill, no proper food, and I was getting spoilt. Reluctantly, I let the thought wash over me. I was banished. I couldn't go back. I couldn't stay here, either, or I would quite literally die. I was stuck. Thunderclan was doomed when Thistlestorm would undoubtedly be named deputy and someday succeed as leader. I lowered my head on my paws, racking my brains for some solution, some loophole to get me out of this hell I was living. My mind remained blank, as if it were wiped clean. I groaned in frustration, hating my situation more and more. Why had I trusted Thistlestorm? I was so stupid! I shook my head angrily and padded out the door to outside the house.

There was a garden there, a confined space where only weeds and flowers grew, with none of the lush grass and blooming plants of the forest. Seeing a butterfly, I sprang at it without thinking, batting happily with sheathed paws. A wave of shock shook me as I landed staring at the little butterfly fly away. What was I doing? I was a warrior, a former deputy! I hadn't frolicked so flippantly since…ages! I swallowed. Staying here was turning me back into an incompetent apprentice! I very nearly yowled with dismay. It was no good. Thinking about apprentices made me think of my clan again. All the cats I hadn't said goodbye to, hadn't had the chance to explain to. I felt like crying out again as I remembered the way my friends had bared their teeth at me and snarled as they chased me out and away from their lives. Closing my eyes, faces of all the cats I had been close to flooded my head. I felt like having a fit. I was still young! I didn't deserve this! I shouldn't have to deal with this! I sank down on the soft soil, my head buried in my paws.

I yawned. Shaking my head sleepily, I stood up. I hadn't realized I had dozed off. My eyes seemed glued together and watered when I tried to force them open. Finally, I managed to look up again clearly. I yowled with shock. "Mrraaaaaaaaooow!"


	7. Flame

A.N: Greetings! I hope you like this chapter, I know I do! It's so cute…*sigh dreamily* Anyway! I want to thank Ingthing specially even though she hasn't reviewed yet, which she definitely should do. Thanks for introducing me to FanFiction! Alright, everyone's awesome, read and review pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaase!!!

"Mrraaaaaaaaooow! Who are you?" I raised my hackles, blinking in the sudden light. I heard a snort. Another. Then the well broke and helpless laughter spilled out into the sweet air. I blinked, rubbing the fog out of my eyes. Then I understood what was so funny. I was cowering in front of a kit! I felt my cheeks burn and a flush swept through my pelt. When the orange pelted kit finally stopped giggling, he stared at me with unashamed curiosity. "Mind telling me who you are?" I repeated irritably. He grinned toothily. "Name's Flame, nice to meetcha!" He looked me up and down, and I had this weird feeling that he was observing, almost _assessing_ me. His young eyes travelled from my old scars to my newly healed, still tender claws and my matted fur. He gasped in awe. "Are you…from the forest?" he asked in a hushed whisper. I smirked superiorly. "That's right, kit. So don't even think about messing with me, hear?" I expected him to be scared, to scamper off like the kittypet he was. To my surprise, he stayed put, looking puzzled and slightly annoyed. "I'm not a kit! You don't need to tell me to behave, why would I want to mess with _you_? And the name's _Flame!_" I studied him.

I was torn from my thoughts as he piped up again, "If you're from the forest, then you must have heard of Firestar!" I was taken aback. "Of course I know him! He's a legend! Even the youngest of kits know who he is from the elders' tales! The question is, how do _you _know? You're a pampered kittypet!" Flame bristled visibly at my last words, spoken with obvious derision. "I'm not pampered! I may live with the humans, but I'm not some spoilt stupid…_kittypet!_ If you must know, Firestar was my grandma's brother. I'm his grandnephew!" he declared.

I stared at him, stunned into silence. _What_? Firestar's own kin, standing and talking to me? And living with humans? It was unthinkable, but there was only determined truth in his eyes. I took a shaky breath, trying to wrap my mind around this new information. Flame smirked triumphantly. "Yeah, that's right! Who's da cat _now?_ My mom called me Flame after Firestar. Fire and Flame, get it?" He looked up at me brightly. "So who are you? I haven't seen any cat like you before. Are all forest cats like you?" I glanced at him sharply. "What do you mean, "like me"?" Flame grinned cheekily. "Tough, stringy, beat up, and grumpy!" He ducked to avoid my paw swiping at him. I couldn't hold in a reluctant smile. He brightened immediately. "There, you _can _smile! But really now, you look rough. What happened?" I gazed into his innocent eyes, staring back at mine. I sighed wearily and flopped down. "Come on, I'll tell you. It started like this…"

"…after even Barley kicked me out, I came here and recovered. I have to give it to the Twolegs, they aren't completely hopeless." I gave a mirthless laugh. Flame was sprawled beside me on the short grass of the garden, his expression intrigued and slightly shocked. After an awkward silence, he asked tentatively "So what are you going to do? You can't just let this…Thistlethorn? No, Thistlestorm, that's right. You can't just let this _Thistlestorm_ get away with framing you!" A small smile of surprise formed on my mouth. "You believe me?" "Why not?" I looked away morosely. "Nobody else has so far." He shot me a long look, laced with thoughtfulness surprisingly deep for his age. "I'm not nobody." He mewed firmly. "I want to help!" I cocked an eyebrow quizzically. "Help me do what?" although I had a pretty good idea what this youngster was about to say. "I'll help you prove you're innocent!"


	8. My Wake Up Call

A.N: I'm back! This isn't the most exciting chapter, but it's necessary. Well, enjoy, read, and review! I luv you all!!!

I gaped at him for a moment before letting out a low chuckle. "And do you have an idea of how you're going to help me…ah…_prove my innocence?_" I had expected him to freeze in the middle of his eagerness, his face falling. Instead, he stood firmly and declared, "I don't have an idea-yet! But I'll think of something, I know I will. My mom used to say when there's a will, there's a way." I smiled pityingly at the naïve, deluded cat. "Sure, do what you want. I won't stop you." Yawning, I settled down in the grass and closed my eyes. A moment later, Flame's paw came crashing down on my back. I leapt up, eyes wild, and quickly realized his claws were sheathed. Well. It had still been a hard blow. He seemed to blaze with disbelief and anger. "I'm not some delusional kit!" he spat furiously. "I said I would help, and I will! And do you know what's the only thing stopping me from helping you? You! I can't believe _you_, a _forest cat_, are just sitting here doing nothing! Don't you want what you used to have back?" The words hit me hard as I recognized the ring of truth. Why, indeed, was I sitting here while a kittypet was doing the thinking of how to help _me_? I stood up and shook myself. Looking down, I mewed, "Look. I want it more than anything. I want revenge on Thistlestorm, I want my friends back, I want everything I had back." Flame brightened immediately, waiting for me to finish. "But! I can't think of any way I can convince my clan. I don't blame them, either, for believing Thistlestorm just as I did. If you can think of anything, just…tell me. I'll keep thinking." Relenting, I gave him a small smile and padded back into the Twoleg nest.

Curled up on the bed that night, I thought long and hard about Flame and his defiant words. He seemed like a special kit…he must have gotten that from his grand-uncle. I switched my thoughts to Firestar. He was truly a legend among us forest cats! On rainy nights, all the kits would troop into the elder's den, hoping to catch a story from the now _ancient_ Brightheart, the scarred cat who knew Firestar personally. She would thrill us with long, elaborate tales of his escapades with his friend, Graystripe. She would capture us with the ambition of Tigerclaw, the strength of Bluestar, and the love of Sandstorm. All these tales have been passed down since he died, and the ones who knew Firestar personally were careful to keep the stories true with few exaggerations or untruths. Yes, it was no doubt that all the clans knew who this great leader was. But now, I was faced with his grand-nephew. I lifted my head to gaze out the window. A trail of stars trickled through the dark sky. "Oh, Starclan! What should I do?"

I woke up with an idea. I paced outside in the garden, impatiently waiting for that kit to arrive. Now that I thought of it, he really wasn't a kit. He was apprentice-aged, strong and smart like any other cat his age. After what seemed like a lifetime of waiting, Flame showed up. Perched on top of the fence with the sun shining down, his name suited him. He leapt down, his muscles flexing effortlessly under his flaming pelt. He took one look at me and grinned at me. "What's up? You look like you've got ticks; you're hopping around so much!" Despite my impatience, a grin was dragged out of me. "Listen, who's your mother?" Flame cocked his head, looking puzzled. "Her name's Fawny, why?" I suppressed a snort. What kind of name was _Fawny_? I stared at him urgently. "I have to see her! She's the daughter of Firestar's sister, she's bound to know something that can help us!" At this, Flame looked astonished. "Why didn't I think of that before?"


	9. Fawny's Idea

A.N: My thanks to those who bothered to review. Dogs rule the world 4eva!!! Read and enjoy!

"Who's your friend, Flame?" The she-cat inquired without even raising her head or opening her eyes. Flame padded over to her and nosed her side gently. "This is Iceclaw, a forest cat! He needs our help to get revenge on an evil cat who got him beat up and kicked out!" he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for the sensitivity, Flame." Fawny let out an amused purr and stood up, examining me. "Mind telling me the story first?" she meowed. I sat down next to her, telling her the whole story. I forced myself to speak without expression, not wanting to sound sad and weak. In the end, she looked at me with sympathetic eyes. "You're a tough cat to have endured all that. It's only a pity you hide your feelings for your pride; there is no shame in needing help." She winked at me as I stared at her in disbelief. She motioned Flame over. "So what kind of help do you need? I'm truly sorry, but I don't think I can tell you much about Firestar or what to do. I may be Firestar's direct niece, but I never knew him personally and I was born and raised a kittypet." I swallowed, my disappointment welling up. Seeing this, she added, "What I can do, though, is help think of a way to prove your innocence, for that's the most I can do."

An hour later, we had nothing. I had underestimated Fawny; she had many good ideas, but unfortunately due to her slim knowledge of the way things worked in the forest, none of them would have worked. Finally, she gave one last idea. "Well, you can always try to trick Thistlestorm into telling the truth." She suggested half-heartedly. I blinked slowly as I ran this idea through my head. Trick Thistlestorm…telling the truth…Nightfur! "Who's Nightfur?" Fawny questioned. I shook my head. I hadn't realized I'd spoken aloud. "An old friend of mine. He doesn't believe me, but if I can get him to hear me tricking Thistlestorm into telling the truth, he'll _have_ to believe me!" I jumped up in my excitement to get going with this brilliant plan. I felt delirious with joy. There was a way! I couldn't believe we had, after so much wasted thinking, actually found a way that could work.

I itched with impatience all week as I got ready. Flame wasn't coming with me, due to his Fawny's threats to flay him alive if he dared to even try. Finally, the day came. I waited for the Twolegs to leave their nest, then jumped up on the fence. Seeing as it was the tallest thing I've ever tried to jump, it took several tries before I managed to scrabble my way up. Chest heaving, I landed on the other side of the fence! I stared in front of me. I was faced with another fence! Scrambling back over my fence, I thought long and hard. It seemed like I was lost. Then I perked up. My scent! I prayed that it hadn't faded yet as I started tracking myself everywhere.

Finally, I found it. Just the faintest whiff of my musky smell, lingering in the spot where I'd collapsed. I followed it, hardly daring to hope. The winding trail finally disappeared and I looked up to see my familiar forest. I swallowed and stepped in. As I ventured deeper in, the landmarks began to look familiar again. I took a long sniff. I was near Barley's place. I kept walking until I was faced with the comforting smell of Thunderclan once again. I swelled with happiness, suddenly finding myself lost in my memories. This was where I caught my first vole…oh, this was the training hollow, where I used to train and learn with my friends! Here was the tallest tree in the area, where Nightfur and I used to see who could climb the highest, and here…I stiffened. Here was where I had seen the Shadowclan cats and fled, here was where I was framed. I started with shock and whirled around when a hostile voice suddenly snarled, "What are _you _doing here?"


	10. Defeat

A.N: Ooh, suspense suspense! sorry, im feeling a bit dramatic today. I hope you enjoy this eventful chapter...cya! (review!)

_I started with shock and whirled around when a hostile voice suddenly snarled, "What are you doing here?"_

"Nightfur!" Relief soared through me, along with worry. What if he didn't believe me? "Listen, I'm innocent!" His face lost none of it's coldness. "I should _flay_ you." My heart sank as I continued desperately, "Listen, just listen. Thistlestorm is guilty! He framed me! I know you don't believe me, which is why I'm going to prove it to you!" I watched hopefully as guarded intrigue shifted his hard features. "You can hide nearby and I'll go find Thistlestorm. I'll get him to tell the truth, and then you _will _believe me!" Desperation and panic laced my cry as I waited for his response. He watched me, his eyes narrowed suspicion. At long last he replied "Fine. I'll roll in fox dung to hide my scent, but you'd better be telling the truth. If you're not, I won't hesitate again." I blinked gratefully. "I swear by Starclan I'm telling the truth." I meowed solemnly.

I stiffened. I caught my enemy's scent and glanced swiftly at the bush Nightfur was hiding behind and stepped forward to confront Thistlestorm. He reared in surprise but gathered his composure quickly. "You!" he hissed. I glared at him. "Do you know what you've done to me?" I growled. He smirked. "I'm sure I have…absolutely _no_ idea what you're talking about!" I fought to stop myself from launching at him. "You framed me, plotted with Shadowclan, and made me lose everything I have!" His eyes narrowed dangerously. "I can't be blamed for what _you've _done…traitor!" I gulped. This was not going according to plan. I tried a different tack. "But why did you do this? If you just admit the truth of your crime, I'm sure I can convince Rainstar to not judge you too harshly. Just owe up!" His dark eyes flickered as he slowly and deliberately looked around. His eyes lingered on the bush. A small smirk played on his lips as he turned to face me yet again. He fixed an angry look on his face and growled, "I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm a loyal deputy, who would never attack his own clan alongside enemies! Get out of Thunderclan, before I rip your tail off!"

I stared at him in shock. Say _whaaaaaaaattt? _Thistlestorm suddenly lunged forward and snapped at me, barely missing my tail. A cold shiver of fear ran through me as I spun around and ran, just catching Nightfur's accusing eyes before he disappeared from view. My heart plummeted in dismay. I remembered his words...y_ou'd better be telling the truth. If you're not, I won't hesitate again. _I shook my head with frustration. Why had Thistlestorm denied his hateful crime? Unless he found out about my plan...

The minute I crossed the Thunderclan border, I stopped, breathing hard. Thistlestorm also stopped calmly, grinning evilly. He glanced around quickly to check if there was anyone listening, and, when seeing nobody, turned back to me grimly. "I know what you're planning, Iceclaw. But you'll never succeed. I have to give it to you, it _was_ a good try back there with that mongrel Nightfur." He smirked at me as I stared in disbelief. So he _did_ know! "You're a banished, hated excuse for a cat, while I'm a hero and a deputy. I have every cat on my side, but you?" He snorted contemptuously. "You have nothing." With that, he loped away. My head sunk and I started the long walk back to the hated Twoleg nest. I felt like the world had just crashed down around me, which maybe it had. Thistlestorm's words echoed in my head. The worst thing was, I could almost believe them.


	11. Confusion

A.N: Hey guys, this is a bit of a short chapter but to make it up I'll update again tomorrow. Cya all!

Nightfur lay in his den, his eyes half closed. He should have known better than to trust that traitor, Iceclaw. Thinking about his former friend, he closed his eyes. He felt unsettled, but why? Iceclaw had proved to him today that he was guilty and that Thistlestorm was innocent. But then, why was he feeling so uneasy? Maybe it was the way Iceclaw had looked at him before he fled-terrified and dismayed, the silent plea in his eyes tinged with desperation. Maybe it was the way Thistlestorm had spoken with Iceclaw, almost as if he were _playing _with him. Nightfur couldn't get these thoughts out of his head. Everyone believed that Thistlestorm was innocent and Iceclaw was not, but if that were really the case, why had Iceclaw even gone into so much trouble today? If he was lying, then he should know that Thistlestorm would deny everything he was accused of. Iceclaw's face filled Nightfur's head as he remembered the way Iceclaw had looked at him when pinned down at the battle between Thunderclan and Shadowclan. Nightfur had never seen his friend look so hurt, so sad. He hadn't made any move to attack, almost as if he couldn't bear to do so. Nightfur had convinced himself that Iceclaw had fought Shadowclan alongside his own clan because he didn't want to be found guilty even though it had been too late. Now, however, as Nightfur flopped on his back and gazed up at the glittering trail of Silverpelt, he suddenly wasn't so sure anymore.


	12. Discovery

A.N: Hey again this is shorter than usual, I know, but I have a music exam coming up and I don't have much time…but this one's a cliffhanger! Enjoy!

I slunk home. Slinking was the only word I can think of to describe me at the moment. My head was bowed and my tail dragged on the dust. My last bit of hope had failed me. I raised my head to sniff my way back to the Twolegplace, and froze. I hadn't realized I was walking along the Shadowclan border! I was jerked out of my stupefied trance by two scents I recognized…my fur bristled on end immediately. Those cats! They had been in the fight that had got me banished! It took me everything I had to stop myself from attacking those two. I scampered behind a bush, praying that they wouldn't pick up on my scent. My heart caught in my throat suddenly as I overheard their conversation. "…yet! We need to wait!" one murmured. Another returned impatiently, "Why? The time is ripe! With that scrawny wastrel Iceclaw (here I struggled to keep my claws sheathed) gone and with Thistlestorm as deputy, we have every advantage! Why not attack now?" There was some whispered argument I missed, until the first voice rose again. "Silence! Are you so faithless? We will attack when Thistlestorm gives the signal, and we shall _destroy_Thunderclan!" My eyes wide with this new knowledge I'd just gained, I turned and silently sprinted back to the now-familiar Twoleg nest.

"Iceclaaaaaaaawwwwwwww!" an excited bawl I recognized too well cut through the air like a knife. Flame bounded over, positively glowing with excitement. Before I could even say "Hi", he bombarded me with questions. "Did it work? Where's Nightfur? But if you succeeded, what are you doing here? And why do you look like this? And…it didn't work?" he finally realized, comprehension dawning on his young face. I shook my head, the voices of the two cats still in my head. "No, and I have even worse news. Shadowclan plans to attack Thunderclan, and Thistlestorm is in on this!" I quickly filled him in on the failed ploy and the details of the conversation I had overheard, and his eyes filled with horror. "What can we do, and how can Thistlestorm know that Nightfur was there?" I shook my head again wearily. "I don't know how he knew, but now I have to figure out a way to stop this attack." I suddenly felt overwhelmed, as if fully realizing for the first time everything I had to do. I thought of my clan, my friends, the destruction of Thistlestorm. Was it worth it? I could stay here, with food and a comfortable bed always. No danger of attack, no danger of starvation. Could I…? My gaze snapped clear as I gazed down at Flame who was watching me with an unusually serious expression. He seemed to know what I was about to say, for he wasn't at all surprised when I declared quietly, "I have to go warn Rainstar."


	13. A Talk With Barley

A.N: Writing this was SO PAINFUL for me…_WHY _ can't I just skip ahead to the next chapter? All I'm giving away is that the next one is going to be pretty good! Enjoy and review!

I spent the whole day pondering what I had decided. I couldn't tell whether it was the right thing to do, or if it could send me to an early reunion with Starclan, or both. I kept trying to think my way out of it, then convince myself to do it, then back out again. I went to my bed in the Twolegplace that night early. I needed my rest for the task that lay ahead of me. However, as I tossed and turned in the soft material, disturbed thoughts kept swimming in my head.

I woke the next day, my heart filled with grim determination. As I stepped outside, something soft and small bowled me over. We tumbled on the grass as I breathed in a familiar scent and relaxed. When we stopped, I spat out a mouthful of bright orange fur. "Flame! What was that?" I growled, but couldn't resist a smile seeping out of my lips. He looked up at me brightly. "I want to go with you! To warn Rainstar!" I did a double take. "And Fawny let you?!?" He looked at the ground sheepishly as we walked towards the forest absentmindedly. "Well, Flame, I'm sorry but you can't come without her permission. He looked around suddenly, then back up at me with a cheeky grin. "Well, we're already on our way!" With a start, I realized he was right. While talking, we had unconsciously started walking towards the forest. I cursed inwardly. I couldn't waste time; the attack could come anytime! And yet Flame… "Fine." His eyes lit up excitedly. "You mean it?" Swallowing, I nodded and gently nudged him into the forest.

"Stay low." I hissed urgently as we crept along the Shadowclan border. I could feel him quivering with excitement beside me, but to my relief he obeyed. I heaved a sigh of relief as we entered Thusnderclan territory. I stopped suddenly, staring at Flame. He blinked up at me curiously. I frowned as my mind worked frantically. "Flame, you can't come with me to see Rainstar." He sprang up immediately, his eyes spitting fire. I interrupted him hastily "Look, it's too dangerous! They could kill you, and there's a chance of me getting killed too! They might go easy on you since you're so young, but this is for your own good! I can't afford to risk you getting hurt!" At the word "kill", Flame froze and stared at me. Finally, he dipped his head sullenly. I smiled softly and led him to Barley's place.

"What do you want, Iceclaw?" A soft snarl rang through the barn, the sunlight streaming through broken, dusty windows. I took a deep breath as I faced the loner. I glanced at Flame, then back at Barley. "I know you don't trust me and you're against me. I won't try to persuade you otherwise because I know it's no good. I just need…a small favour. Nothing that will hurt anyone." I added hastily. His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Keep going." I swallowed nervously and continued, "I just need you to keep this cat here in the barn for a while. No more than a few hours, and I promise to pick him up before sundown. I…just need a safe place for him." I held my breath anxiously as he studied Flame. His gaze flicked up to me, and his eyes ran over my face searchingly. Finally, he gave a small sigh and nodded. "I'll do what I can." I let out my breath with a loud whoosh and blinked gratefully. "Thank you, Barley." I hesitated, then added "I'm sorry you don't trust me, because I really _am_ innocent. But thank you." I gave Flame a small smile. "I'll see you later, kiddo." I started to pad out the rusty door when Barley stopped me with a soft nudge. He walked over and murmured in my ear, "I don't know who to trust, Iceclaw, but all I know for sure is that that young Flame means a lot to you. I can see it quite plainly." He blinked slowly at me, then bounded back to Flame, leaving me to ponder his words. I shook my head suddenly. No time for that now, I had to warn Rainstar!


	14. Convincing Rainstar

A.N: I. AM. HAPPY!!! I finally got to write and publish this, after _such_ a long wait...anyways, PLEASE! I'm begging you, please review and tell me what you think! Please! See? You've reduced me to begging now.

A stunned silence greeted me as I skidded to a stop in the Thunderclan camp. Shocked eyes were fixed on me as I stood, flank heaving. Another old friend of mine broke the silence. "You!" She spat. I gave her a scorching glare. "Believe me, I'd love to waste all day spitting fire with you, but I don't have time! I need to see Rainstar-_now!_ It's urgent!" She growled venomously at me. "Why should we let traitors see Rainstar just by waltzing in and demanding it?" I was about to bite back an angry retort when a sharp voice sliced through the air that was almost suffocating with tension. "I'll deal with him!" Rainstar pushed her way to me, her face devoid of any emotion save her wrath. She opened her mouth, but I cut in hurriedly. "Rainstar, please, listen to me! Shadowclan plans to attack and Thistlestorm is behind it! I heard the Shadowclan warriors discussing it; please, Rainstar, you have to believe me!" I pleaded desperately, not even stopping to breathe. My former leader regarded me coldly. "This is most likely a trap. A plan most worthy of a traitor!" she laughed bitterly. "Thistlestorm isn't like you; he would never do that! Even if you were telling the truth, how did you hear this? You are banished, forbidden on the land you are standing on." My heart sank as I struggled to think of how to answer that question. "I admit, I snuck here to try to convince a…friend that Thistlestorm was guilty. Unfortunately, I failed. I would have gone to warn him this time, but after my last attempt I'm sure he won't believe me." My gaze flickered over to Nightstar, whose face remained impassive. "I heard the Shadowclan warriors as I was walking back to…where I'm staying at the moment." I didn't want to tell them I was staying with Twolegs; banished or not, I still had my pride. Rainstar watched me like a hungry predator, her eyes hard. "Thistlestorm has the whole clan on his side. But who can vouch for you? I can't simply give in with no proof." I recognized the truth in her words and felt my hopes washing down the mud. She repeated, "Who can vouch for you?" Then, out of the sudden, a voice rang out, "I will!"

My head whirled around. "Flame!" He ran over to me as the rest of the clan watched incredulously. Undaunted, he swivelled his head around, eyes wide and fascinated. I cleared my throat. Starting, he looked up at me guiltily. "Sorry, Iceheart, but I couldn't just let you come without me!" Rainstar cut across, obviously trying to keep the curiosity out of her voice. "Iceclaw, who is that?" I lifted my head proudly and was about to answer when the little rascal piped up, "I'm Flame, Fireheart's kin, and I can vouch for my buddy Iceclaw!" My jaw snapped shut. His "buddy"? I tried unsuccessfully to keep a smile from seeping out as the young cat gazed at Rainstar, respectful yet unafraid. At his bold words, murmurs erupted among the crowd of cats. I caught glimpses of their hushed conversations as I tried to look as if I weren't eavesdropping. "…Firestar's _kin_…a lie!..." I gritted my teeth angrily when another hissed, "…imagine…how do you know…his _pelt, _his _looks!_" This obviously sprouted a discussion of whether Flame got his looks from his grand-uncle or whether it was just a coincidence. After what seemed a lifetime, Rainstar's yowl sounded. "Enough!" Every cat fell silent as all eyes fixed on Rainstar. She looked hard at Flame. "Do you vouch for him?" Flame liftd his head proudly and declared, "Yes! I haven't known him for long, but I know he is an honest and loyal warrior – _not _a traitor! He's my friend and I'll help him claim his place again." Rainstar studied him for a long time, then switched to me. "But you don't have proof." It wasn't a question, but a statement. I shook my head with frustration. Glancing up, I was shocked to see a glint of regret in her sharp eyes. I realized that she must feel more than she let on, and was grateful. She sighed, and spoke again. "Well, Iceclaw, I can't really believe a supposed traitor and a kit with no evidence." Around me, I could hear my former Clanmates muttering their agreement. She ran her stare over her Clan. "Who else can vouch for Iceclaw?" And I heard the chirping of crickets, the tension, and the awkward silence smothering me.

"I'll vouch for him." A tired, slightly ragged voice shook me out of my trance. My head shot up as I gazed, stupefied, into the eyes of Nightfur who had chose not to believe me twice before. Despite his weary appearance, his eyes shone with determination and a new, strong edge crept into his mew as he stood by me and faced Rainstar, repeating "I'll vouch for Iceclaw!" I stared at him, stunned, as he offered me a wan smile before turning to his leader. "He wouldn't have gone to all this trouble to convince us of a lie, Rainstar. I grew up alongside Iceclaw, and I watched us both grow. I don't believe any kit is born evil, and I _know_ I haven't seen my friend turn bad. I..." He trailed off for a moment, staring at the ground as if thinking of how to phrase it. "I have complete faith in him now. Banish me too, if you must, but I'll be on the side that is innocent!"

A.N again...

REVIEW PLS PLS PLS PLS!


	15. Prepare For Battle!

A.N: Hey everyone! First, I want to say THANK YOU THANK YOU THANKS SO MUCH to everyone who's reviewed. I'm trying hard to get over 18, so I'm trying to make the chapters as good as I can make it. Did you know, I actually jump for joy each time I get a review? That's how happy I am…read and review as usual!

A long silence filled the hollow after Nightfur's declaration. Suddenly, an elder called Elmfoot padded over to me. I gaped in disbelief as she, too, faced Rainstar. "I watched Iceclaw grow from a bumbling kit to a bright apprentice to a great warrior and noble deputy. I think – no, I _know_ Iceclaw wouldn't do something like this. You know so too, Rainstar." She gazed into the fiery eyes of the mighty leader. Elmfoot shared a small smile with me, and I felt almost dizzy with gratefulness and excitement. Elmfoot was the oldest and wisest of the whole clan, and was respected by every cat.

My heart swelled as I stood side by side with Flame, Elmfoot, and Nightfur. I turned a pleading gaze to Rainstar, praying to Starclan. I took a deep breath. "Rainstar. I swear to Starclan or anything you hold sacred that I am innocent. And that Thistlestorm is plotting with Shadowclan to destroy Thunderclan." I was careful to keep my voice quietly respectful, yet strong and unafraid. I knew she wouldn't even think about giving me a second chance if she sensed weakness in me. I held my breath in anticipation along with the rest of Thunderclan as her face closed off, obviously thinking hard. Crickets chirped as we all waited for her to declare her support…or my death sentence.

She took a deep, shuddering breath and finally spoke. "I don't know what to believe." My heart sank and I was about to protest when she continued, "But I can't take any chances. If Shadowclan is indeed planning on attacking, then I can't risk not trusting you. Therefore, we will prepare for battle!" At her words, a loud cacophony of indignant yowls rose into the air. Rainstar screeched furiously, and all fell silent. "This is my decision! If we prepare for battle and Iceclaw is lying, the worst that can happen is a small waste of energy and time. Compare that to the consequences if we ignore this warning and it turns out to be true! Thunderclan would indeed be destroyed." An uneasy silence followed, and Rainstar nodded, seemingly satisfied. "Any questions? No? Good. Foxear, arrange the fighting groups. Willowpelt, get the elders and kits to safety. Thunderclan must prepare for battle!"

I inched my way around the camp, painfully aware of the hostile glares and distrusting scents around me. Nightfur nosed my fur gently. "Ignore them. They'll believe you when we fight – and win!" I smiled gratefully at him as we started towards the medicine cat's den, where strengthening herbs and energy – giving seeds were being handed out to all the warriors. Rainstar entered suddenly, and motioned to me with her head. Jumping up obediently, I followed her to her den. We lay sprawled on her mossy bedding for a while before she spoke. "I hope you're right." I hid a triumphant grin and instead returned, "I hope so too." There was a comfortable silence before she started again. "I've put two guards on Thistlestorm, who is being held in the elder's den while they go to a safe place with the kits." Her whiskers twitched slightly as she remarked "He was awfully indignant about it; not that I blame him. But when I have to choose between two good cats I've known all my life, it's a tough decision." I blinked sympathetically, understanding her predicament and feeling a wedge of guilt in the pit of my stomach. She stood up and stretched, loosening her muscles. I recognized this as a subtle dismission and stood up as well. As I was halfway through the entrance, Rainstar called "Oh, and Iceclaw?" I stuck my head back in and was surprised to see her eyes had hardened. "You do know that if we find out you're lying, you won't survive the night."

We waited, the atmosphere thick with tension. No cat moved a muscle as we watched the border carefully. Cats were beginning to shuffle uneasily and shot me sceptical glances. Nightfur walked over slowly, his eyes showing the same puzzlement that I was sure showed in mine. Suddenly, I understood. My heart skipped a beat as I realized the problem – Thistlestorm! Those two cats had said that Shadowclan would attack when Thistlestorm gave them the signal. Thistlestorm was being guarded and kept away from the rest of the clan and hidden out of sight…if Shadowclan didn't see the signal, they wouldn't attack! As I realized this with dawning horror, Rainstar swung her head in my direction, snarling "Where are they? You were lying!"

A.N: Dun, dun, _dun! _Hope you liked this chapter, it's a good one! I'm hoping to update soon, I'll work as fast as I can!


	16. Rainstar!

A.N: In my opinion, this is the best chapter. Read and enjoy and review please.

_Rainstar swung her head in my direction, snarling "Where are they? You were lying!"_

I was at a complete loss for words when I heard an ear-splitting yowl. Whipping towards the dense foliage and the Shadowclan border, relief and triumph soared through me when Shadowclan cats burst out, claws outstretched and teeth bared. Rainstar turned to me, relief apparent in her eyes as well. "You were right, and for doubting you I apologize." I nodded and side by side with Flame, Nightfur, and Rainstar, I leapt into the writhing mass of fighting cats.

I fought, only aware of the scent of blood around me. I poured out all my pent-up emotions into each swipe, each bite, each time I fought a cat. All my moves seemed strengthened by my triumph, anger, betrayal, and the thirst for revenge spilling out. I barely felt any of the many scratches and cuts that covered my body. I had never felt like this before, like I could battle forever and never tire. I wanted to slay every enemy cat in that bloodied clearing, make them feel the way I felt, let them know what they had done to me. I felt like the legendary lion, king of all cats, mighty and powerful as he leapt on his prey. Only when I heard a familiar, terrified screech did I shake myself out of my bloodlust. My eyes widened in horror as I screamed, "No! Rainstar!"

Flying over to the sound of her screech, I skidded to a stop as I saw Thistlestorm tussling with Rainstar. Launching at him without hesitation, I immediately felt the difference between fighting Thistlestorm and fighting the other cats I'd beaten. Rainstar hadn't chosen him for deputy without a reason. He was strong, much stronger, and with heaps of experience in fighting. He threw me off easily and waited for me to stand up. Making sure I was watching, he placed his claws on Rainstar's stomach and sunk them in. Rainstar arched her back, eyes wide and petrified as she felt life slipping away from her. With a jolt, I remembered that this was her last life…and apparently Thistlestorm remembered too. Withdrawing his claws, he wiped them on the grass, sneering at me. "Bad luck, you wasted mo-_mrraow!" _his sentence was cut short as I bowled him over, blood pounding in my ears. Full of shock, sorrow, and complete fury, I fought like never before.

I had to avenge my leader's death. I swiped and ducked, trying to get the better of him. He dodged each one, sending me a blow that sent me flying. Staggering up, I glimpsed Flame out of the corner of my eye. He had just beaten a scraggly Shadowclan cat, and I felt pride well up inside me. For a moment, instead of seeing Flame fighting, I saw a young Firestar. Flame…Firestar…I stopped a smile from seeping out. Most likely it wouldn't work against a mighty warrior like Thislestorm, but it was my only hope. I launched myself at him, jumping wrong on purpose. As I'd expected, he swatted me aside like a kit. I took a deep breath, then cowered as if in submission. Crouching down, I stole a glance. Thistlestom gave a triumphant yell, then leapt into midair to sink his claws into my back. At the last possible moment, I sprang up, hitting him hard in the stomach and knocking all air out of him. Tumbling on top of each other as we landed, I managed to land a few square blows before he recovered. Gasping from each one, he struggled to get up. Pinning him down with one paw, I growled "This one's for framing me, you traitor. May Starclan curse you!" and plunged my claws into his stomach as he had done just a few minutes ago. He writhed in agony below me, and I only felt a small tinge of pity. He had everything; friends, family, a good clan. He was a smart and incredibly competent cat. It was only a pity that he used his talents for the wrong side. My heart hardened again as he glared up at me. Still holding him down, I yanked my claws out of his fur. He screamed, his eyes dulling fast. "That's for Rainstar!" I hissed as he went limp and the last sparkle of life trickled away like the drops of a drying stream.

Watching my late enemy, I kicked grass and mud over him as if burying my dirt. Running back to Rainstar, I saw that it was too late…much too late. Heavy with loss and sorrow, I lay down beside her still body, aware of the dwindling amount of Shadowclan cats. Rainstar's eyes blinked open suddenly, and I jumped up. "Rainstar! You're okay!" I was about to call the medicine cat over when Rainstar smiled and shook her head. "No, Iceclaw. I only have moments left before I join Starclan. It's my time." My eyes filled and I shook my head furiously. She watched me sadly with all the love and wisdom of a true leader. "I can only apologize for doubting you, my friend, my deputy. How did you beat that two-faced traitor?" I smiled back in spite of myself and the grave situation. "I used an old Firestar specialty." She laughed, a rasping sound that soon gave way to a hacking cough. I could only watch helplessly as I waited. She fixed her clear eyes on me, warmth and trust in them once again. "You are my deputy…you shall become leader of Thunderclan. We all know the truth now. You have potential to lead my clan…lead us to great times. I believe in you." She closed her eyes as I nosed her side gently and lay down with her. I suppressed a sob as I felt the warmth of her fur slowly giving way to a cold stillness.


	17. The Last Ritual

A.N: We can all feel the story coming to an end…D= I want to thank Skye410...ur my best reviewer and thanks to you, I'm considering a sequel! Read and enjoy!

The rising colours of a new day gently spread over the obsidian sky. The clan quietly filed back into camp, me at the front carrying Rainstar's body. Placing her in the middle, I smoothed back her fur and licked her back for the last time. One by one, the cats close to her came forward to share tongues with their lost leader. They groomed her tangled fur and pressed their nose into her flank. At last, they backed away sadly. Picking up Rainstar, I walked with the medicine cat to the burial place. Placing her gently on the ground, I closed my eyes as the other cat beside me performed the burial ritual. As the last of Rainstar disappeared, I felt a sense of overwhelming peace come over me, like a mother's soft tongue caressing my pelt, and I knew Rainstar was gazing down from Starclan at last. Nightfur padded over silently, and nosed me comfortingly. I breathed in his familiar scent and we turned back to the clan. There was one last ritual to be performed.

All the cats gave me warm gazes and apologetic yet admiring words as I left the Clan for the Moonstone. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. I was about to be leader, about to receive nine lives from Starclan! I felt barely focused as I bounded through enemy territories as fast as I could. It was only luck that got me through without getting caught. It was like I was drifting in the air as I crossed the Thunderpath and finally reached Highstones. It was only then when I saw the dark cave that I thumped back down into my senses like a stone. Taking a deep breath, I entered the cave.

The Moonstone was even more amazing than what I've heard. Pulsing and glowing, it was perfection itself. Inching forward, I lay down and closed my eyes…

"Rainstar!" I gasped in shock and pain. She was giving me my last life, and I was unsteady on my paws as I faced her. She said nothing, only moved forward to give me my ninth life. Just as she was lowering her nose to my head, I whispered "I don't know if I can do this, Rainstar. Am I the right one? I'll make mistakes... I have to live up to expectations... are you sure I'm the one you seek?" I only had time to give her a single glance before she announced, "With this life I give you courage, wisdom, and..." her eyes burned into mine, holding them prisoner. "faith." The next moment, I was nearly swept off my feet by a rush of different emotions clashing all at once. Determination to protect the cats you love... confusion and anguish when having to choose between two great cats... relief that you made the right choice and desperation at making the wrong one. I shared her fierceness as she fought, her terror as she felt the claws sinking into her flesh. All of Rainstar that was coursing through me pulsed stronger and images shot through my head so fast I only glimpsed some... when it slowly ebbed. I lay there, on the ground panting for breath. I stood up shakily, a strange new feeling of acceptance and triumph replacing the shock. Rainstar declared, "I hail you by your new name, Iceclaw. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you to the guardianship of Thunderclan..."

I stepped out of the cave into the light a while later, my head swirling with thoughts of Rainstar, Firestar, and other legendary cats along with old friends of mine who had seemingly gathered to send me my nine lives. The pain and pride had shocked me. Only now did I realize how young and naïve I could be. Being a leader of Thunderclan was a _huge _responsibility. I remembered asking Rainstar if I was really the right one to lead such a great clan. For a moment, I had been afraid of the answer as she said nothing, only looked at me. Then my fright drained away as I saw the belief and wisdom in her bright eyes. Now, I raced back through the forest with a new strength, a new courage and determination. There was a clan waiting for me, waiting for me to lead them to the new light.


	18. Epilogue

A.N: I'm so sad, I feel like crying…this is the end! I can't believe it's over! I loved writing this, and send my genuine thanks to those who bothered to review. I hope you enjoyed this story! BUT BUT BUT BIG BUT! dun dun dun...there's going to be a sequel! That's right, stay tuned and I can promise you the starting of a sequel in less than a month! I love you all!

_Epilogue_

I leapt down from the Great Rock in Fourtrees, signalling my clan with a confident flick of my tail. Seeing several respectful nods from the other clan leaders, I dipped my head in return, feeling a pride I'd rarely felt before bubbling inside me. Next to me, Flame – sorry, _Flamepelt_ now – joined me as I led my clan back to the campsite. I shared a smile with the warrior as we ran. I was constantly amazed by how far this once-kittypet had come. Ever since Fawny's death, he had become even more determined to become a great warrior as Fawny had instructed before letting him go. I watched my clan run, their strong muscles flexing smoothly. I felt their eyes following me as I led them, trusting gazes trained on me. I looked back at my clan, now brave and strong. As I ran, I glanced up at the night sky, where Silverpelt lingered brightly. I smiled a small smile. "Thank you, Starclan." Nothing had troubled me in many moons. All was well.


End file.
